plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Buckethead Zombie
The''' Buckethead Zombie''' is standard Zombie with an addition of a bucket hat, greatly increasing its toughness. The bucket does not weaken plant effects, however, it does increase the number of hits required to eliminate the Zombie. One of their weakness is the Magnet-shroom, as it removes the bucket, rendering it vulnerable and much easier to defeat. It is the 5th Zombie to be found in Adventure Mode. Suburban Almanac Entry Buckethead Zombie His bucket hat makes him extremely resistant to damage. Toughness: high Weakness: magnet-shroom Buckethead Zombie always wore a bucket. Part of it was to assert his uniqueness in an uncaring world. Mostly he just forgot it was there in the first place. Overview Absorbs 65 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 19, 37, 55, and 60 normal damage shots before dying at 65 normal damage shots. After 55 shots bucket heads become regular zombie, and regular zombie will die by 10 normal shots.shots. Strategy For most beginners, the Buckethead Zombie is highly annoying as it often appears in huge waves or in waves with other kinds of zombies. In the early levels, it is good to have two Peashooters against these types of zombies. Although the Snow Pea is also a good weapon of choice, it is not recommended to do so for the sake of Sun wasted. It is advised, however to use Threepeaters, Repeaters, or Gatling Peas in conjunction with a Torchwood. The Suburban Almanac advises the use of a Magnet-shroom, reducing the maximum absorption to 10 normal damage shots; however, it is not needed. You may want to use Instant Kills for them, such as the Squash. These zombies make up the majority of the offense in Survival: Endless. But one Snow Pea and one Peashooter is sufficient to kill a Buckethead Zombie, mainly due to the slowing effect. If they appear in the night-time levels, you can use the Hypno-shroom on him if your defences are not yet set up. Vasebreaker: Endless Whenever one appears, refrain from breaking more vases within the same lane. A Potato Mine can be used if given enough time, and a Squash or Wall-nut if not. Otherwise, a Snow Pea paired with either a Peashooter, Left-Facing Repeater, or Threepeater can work, although it is not as efficient. A single Repeater with the Wall-nut is sufficient if the zombie is far back enough. However, Hypno-Shrooms are very useful on Buckethead Zombies. I, Zombie: Endless Avoid use around nearby Magnet-shrooms, a Squash in the same lane, or a Chomper that is not recharging. Otherwise, deploy when large (but not massive) amounts of damage need to be absorbed. A Snow Pea plus one or two other plants defending a lane may result in the Buckethead Zombie's death, so be careful there. These are the most useful weapons in your arsenal, being cheap while being able to absorb a large amount of damage. Gallery Buckethead-Zombie.gif|Buckethead Zombie Magnet.jpg|A stolen bucket Buckethead zombie.JPG|The Buckethead Zombie in Almanac bsus.JPG|Buckethead Zombies in Vasebreaker Zombie bucket1.png|Undamaged bucket Zombie_bucket2.png|1st bucket degrade Bucket almost destroyed.png|2nd bucket degrade Ducky Bucky.jpg|A Ducky Tube Buckethead Zombie Trivia *The Tree of Wisdom said that a Buckethead Zombie is 5x tougher than regular ones, but it is actually 6.5x tougher. **The Tree of Wisdom might be referring to the Bucket. **It would also be wrong, as the bucket absorbs 5.5x as much as a Zombie. *The bucket is available as a Hat for your avatar in the Xbox Live Marketplace. It costs 160 Microsoft Points. *There are some blood stains on the bucket the Zombie is wearing. **This may be because the Buckethead Zombie had eaten other Brains before proceeding to Your House. However, it does not state that it has eaten brains earlier in the Suburban Almanac, but it also may be red paint or rust from the bucket. **This may also be the reason why this game is rated E10+ for animated blood, despite the fact that there is no blood shown in the entire game besides on the bucket. *It is odd that the bucket protects the Buckethead Zombie from projectiles and some plants like Spikeweed, as they mostly hit it in the other body parts except for Lobbed-shot Plants. *The Buckethead Zombie, the Conehead Zombie, the Trash Can Zombie and the Screen Door Zombie are the only zombies that can degrade into a normal Zombie. *The Buckethead Zombie is the only zombie that has blood stains/paint/rust. *If Plants vs Zombies: Game of the Year was purchased before May 5th, 2011, the Soldier from Team Fortress 2 will be awarded with a Brain Bucket hat. *The Buckethead Zombie and the Screen Door Zombie are the only zombies that have metal but still move at a similar speed to other "normal" zombies. *During the final wave of a pool/fog level on the DS version, the Buckethead Zombie's bucket does not have a 3rd stage of damage if it appears as an ambush zombie. *The Buckethead Zombie's bucket will have seaweed on it if it appears as a pool/fog ambush zombie, similarly to other pool/fog ambush zombies. *The Buckethead Zombie is most likely doesn't get stunned by the "clank" sound of the bucket because it has no ear. *The Buckethead Zombie is the only zombie that can be used in all I, Zombie levels. Category:Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies [[Category:Zombies with